thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. War
Super Smash Bros. War is a fighting game for Wii and sequel to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It features several new characters, as well as many returning characters. The new series added on are: Paper Mario, Bomberman, Cooking Mama, Rayman, Pac-Man, and Mushroom Men. Characters Default Mario Mario is balanced with average abilities. His final smash is Mario Finale. Peach Peach is lightweight and speedy, with low power. Her final smash is Peach blossom. Bowser Bowser is heavy and slow, but has high power. His final smash is Giga Bowser. Paratroopa Paratroopa can multi-jump and glide, giving him an edge. His final smash is Air Raid, where he bombs his opponents rapidly. Hammer Bro. Hammer Bro. is powerful and has good ranged attacks. His final smash is Hammer Spiral, where he throws a torrent of Hammers. Kamek A slow character, Kamek's strengths lie in his ranged attacks. His final smash is Magic Barrage, in which he hurls a flurry of spells at his opponents. Link Link is slow and heavy but has high power. His final smash is Triforce Slash. Zelda/Shiek Zelda is slow and powerful, whereas Shiek is quick and weak. Their Final Smash is Light Arrow. Kirby While weak, Kirby can multi-jump and copy his foes' abilities. His final smash is cook Kirby. Meta Knight Meta Knight can Multi-jump and glide, and has fast attacks. His Final smash is Galaxia Darkness. King Dedede Dedede has high power, and can Multi-jump. His Final Smash is Waddle Dee Army. Pikachu Pikachu is lightweight, but packs a lot of power. It's Final smash is Volt Tackle. Pokemon Trainer The Trainer fights with Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, each with their own abilities. Their final smash is Triple finish. Plusle and Minun The duo fights together, like the Ice Climbers. Their final smash is Helping Hand, in which they become super powerful. Sonic Sonic is the fastest character, giving him an advantage. His Final smash is Super Sonic. Yoshi Yoshi is not powerful, but is speedy and a good jumper. It's final smash is Super Dragon. Wario Wario is powerful and slow. His Final smash is Wario Man. Kat and Ana The duo can be switched between during the fight. Their final smash is Double Sword, in which they both rapidly slash at an opponent. DK DK is slow and a bad jumper, but a powerhouse. His Final Smash is Konga Beat. Diddy Kong Diddy is lightweight and a good jumper, but slow and weak. His Final smash is rocketbarell Barrage. Dixie Kong Dixie is a multi-jumper, and a powerful one. Her final smash is rapid hit, where she spins rapidly and can hit oppoents repeatedly. Captain Falcon Falcon is fast and powerful, making for a deadly combo. His Final Smash is Blue Falcon. Fox Fox is speedy and has good control. His Final smash is Landmaster. Olimar Olimar fights using the 5 kinds of Pikmin. His Final Smash is End of Day. Ike Ike is extremely powerful, but a slow attacker. His final smash is Great Aether. Samus Samus is heavy and powerful. Her final Smash is Zero Laser. Zero Suit Samus When Samus uses Zero Laser, she loses her suit and becomes very fast. Her final Smash is Power Suit Samus. Ice Climbers The Ice Climbers fight together, doubling their power. Their Final Smash is Iceberg. Lucas Lucas uses ranged PK attacks to fight. His final smash is PK Starstorm. Paper Mario Paper Mario is light and has his own fighting style. His final smash is Fire burst, in which he does high damage to all foes. Pax Pax is not a good foghter, but with every KO, he grows more powerful. His final smash is Spore cloud, in which he poisons everyone too close. Locked Luigi With a similar style to Mario, Luigi has better jump and worse traction. His Final Smash is Negative zone. Dr. Mario Dr. Mario has a similar fighting style to Mario, with more power. His Final smash is Mario Finale. Daisy Daisy is similar to Peach, although more powerful. Her final smash is Daisy Blossom. Ganondorf Ganondorf fights similarly to Captain Falcon, but with less speed and more power. His final smash is Beast Ganon. Toon Link Toon Link is similar to Link, but faster and weaker. His Final smash is Triforce Slash. Knuckle Joe Knuckle Joe is fairly average, with good power. His Final Smash is Super Hit, in which he hits a foe repeatedly. Jigglypuff Although light, Jigglypuff is surprisingly powerful. It's Final smash is Puff up. Lucario Lucario's power grows as it's damage rises. It's final smash is Aura storm. Galactic Grunt Fights using a Stunky and Zubat. Their Final smash is Dual Finale, which combines Stunky's Fury Swipes and Zubat's Leech Life. Tails A multi-jumper with quick attacks. His Final Smash is Cyclone, in which he boards the Cyclone to attack. Snake Snake has high power and many special attacks. His Final Smash is Grenade Launcher. Falco With a similar style to Fox, Falco has a high jump. His Final Smash is Landmaster. Wolf With a similar style to Fox, Wolf has high power. His Final Smash is Landmaster. Slippy With a similar style to Fox, Slippy's power lies in his speaial moves. His Final Smash is Landmaster. Louie Louie fights like Olimar, with less power and greater range. His Final Smash is End of Day. Mr. Game and Watch Mr. G and W is light and slow with good attacks. His Final Smash is Octopus. R.O.B. R.O.B. attacks with long-range, powerful, lasers. It's Final Smash is Diffusion Beam. Ness With a similar style to Lucas, Ness has some differences. His Final smash is PK Starstorm. Paula Paula fights similarly to Ness and Lucas, but is far more powerful. Her Final Smash is PK Starstorm. Marth Marth is speedy and powerful to fight foes. His final smash is Critical Hit. Bomberman Bomberman fights with a variety of explosives. His final smash is Megabomb, in which he creates a huge explosion around himself. Cooking Mama Cooking Mama uses several inventive food attacks. Her final smash is Giant Pot, which sucks up and burns foes. Rayman Rayman has several ranged attacks to aid him. His final smash is plunger, which works like Grenade Launcher. Pac-Man Pac-Man has several strange attacks that give him an edge. His final smash is Classic Pac, in which he becomes a classic Pac-Man to attack. Giygas Giygas starts a fight as a light and resembles a floating body made of blood, but gets heavier the more damage he dishes out. He has many close and long ranged attacks. His final smash is Giygas Bomb, where he transforms into one of his strongest forms and attacks. Items Super Mushroom Poison Mushroom Fire Flower Starman Soccer Ball Lightning Bob-omb Banana Peel Green Shell Red Shell Bullet Bill- Rockets when thrown Chain Chomp- Rampages when thrown Heart Container Deku Nut Deku Sword- Provides weak slashing power Maxim Tomato Food Parasol Warpstar Superspicy Curry Beam Jewel- Shoots laser whips Poke Ball Motion Sensor Bomb Hammer Barrel Barrel Cannon Popgun- Shoots 10 peanuts Smartbomb Ray Gun Arwing- Takes off when thrown Pitfall Screw Attack Home Run Bat Mr. Saturn Yo-Yo- comes back when thrown. POW Block- Creates an Earthquake when thrown Super Scope Beam Sword Assist Trophy Smash Ball Smash Mine- Creates Large Explosion Crate Capsule Smoke Ball Gooey Bomb Fakeout Bomb- Makes opponent Taunt Assist Trophy Characters Waluigi Blooper- Swims across the screen in classic Fashion Lakitu Tingle Deku Scrub- Fires Bubbles across the screen. Paint Roller- Sketches one of the following: *A random Pokemon *A random Assist Trophy character *A clone of the character that released it *A smash Ball *Two Heart containers. Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright- Use Eclipse attack. Cyrus- releases three random pokemon Shadow Grey Fox Xananab- Drops 10 Banana Peels Samurai Goroh Andross Bulblax- Rolls over opponents Lyn Polar Bear- Makes stage move down. Jeff Count Bleck- Creates giant void to hit opponents Ghosts- Fly across the screen. Negative Man-Like Ressetti, except he does attack only 1.002% of the time and it only does 1-4 damage. Stages Mushroom Kingdom Rosalina's Observatory Luigi's Mansion Mario's Dream Bowser's Belly Ordon Village Waterbed Temple Hyrule Castle Mount Dedede Crash Clouds Pokemon Stadium 3 Distortion World Pokemon League Prison Island Space Colony ARK Heliport Yoshi's Island Warioware Xananab's ship Port Town Arwing Fleet Wilderness Animal Crossing Flat Zone 3 War Zone Castle Bleck Kitchen Pac-Maze Tiny World Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Wii Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games